sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Aislyn McCreery
Name: Aislyn Grace McCreery Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, gardening, camping Appearance: Tall and leggy at 5’10” and 120 pounds, Aislyn has a very slim swimmer’s build. Her oval shaped face is accentuated by her high cheekbones, slight dimples, and well-sculpted eyebrows. Blessed with a naturally clear complexion, she has a slight tan due to a lot of time spent outdoors. Her most prominent feature is her hazel eyes, which stand out thanks to naturally thick, long eyelashes. She often wears her thick black hair pulled up in a ponytail. Aislyn was wearing a sea-foam green peasant top, denim Capri pants with a woven leather belt, white canvas tennis shoes, and a blue plastic water-resistant watch on the trip. Biography: Aislyn MCreery is the only child of a career Navy man, Senior Chief Lucas McCreery. Her mother passed away when she was very young, and Aislyn only has very vague memories of her. There have been a few women her father has been serious with, but none of them ever became a member of the family. Aislyn is very close to her father since it has been just the two of them for as long as she can remember. He rarely refers to her by her given name but instead he addresses her by his nickname for her, Cess, which is short for ‘princess’. Some of her fondest childhood memories involve spending time with her father, playing in the yard while he worked on the car or some project in the garage, or on one of their frequent family vacations. Several times a year, the McCreerys go on father-daughter camping trips that last anywhere from a single weekend to two weeks. Aislyn is definitely an “outdoorsy” type of girl and looks forward to these trips. She also enjoys spending time working on the flowerbeds at home, swimming in just about any local body of water, and taking walks and hikes on nearby trails. The McCreery family has moved many times over the course of Aislyn’s life, across the country and internationally as a result of the Senior Chief’s career. Aislyn has lived in: Coronado, California; Fajardo, Puerto Rico; Virginia Beach, Virginia; Brunswick, Maine; Pearl Harbor, Hawaii; and most recently, Naples, Italy. Rather than resent the semi-nomadic nature of her existence, Aislyn embraces it and views each move as an adventure. She considers herself really lucky since she’s seen more of the world than most people her age. She thrives on change and it takes a lot to fluster her and make her lose her cool. All of her life, her father has stressed the motto, “Adapt, Improvise, and Overcome.” His favorite thing to point out to her is not to panic in a situation, and the most important thing to do is be calm and keep your wits about you. Overall, Aislyn is a very practical but optimistic person. The statement, “If life hands you lemons, make lemonade” accurately sums up her outlook. To offset the downside of moving frequently, Aislyn has developed a very friendly and outgoing personality in order to make friends and fit in with a variety of groups as quickly as possible. However, rather than making very deep connections, she is more comfortable making lots of acquaintances and simple friendships. It makes moving on a little easier. Aislyn considers her father her best friend and shares everything with him, from the mundane details of school to all of her concerns, hopes, and fears. If asked to describe her relationship with her father, she would explain that she and her father are a team, and that you don’t withhold information from the team. The McCreerys returned to the states because Aislyn wanted to do her senior year in the US in preparation for going off to college. Never one to deny his “Cess” anything, Senior Chief volunteered for recruiting duty in St. Paul, where he now oversees the local recruiting station. Aislyn has made sure to maintain a B average in school, in order to better her chances to be accepted at one of her first choice colleges. Advantages: Aislyn’s pragmatic attitude will be beneficial in the high-stress situations that are sure to arise. She has learned to keep her temper and is hard to upset. Since she moves frequently she has become skilled at fitting into diverse groups of her peers. She is also a skilled camper and used to ‘roughing it’ thanks to years of family vacations, so the physical conditions of the island won’t hamper her too much. Disadvantages: Being one of the relatively new kids to school, Aislyn hasn’t really formed any deep, trusting relationships so she isn’t really sure who to put her faith and trust in. And since she’s new, it’s possible that her fellow classmates will be less trusting of her than others with whom they have long-established relationships. Designated Number: Female student no. 061 --- Designated Weapon: Rubix Cube Conclusion: G061's positive attitude is about to be tested to the extreme. She'll be in a puzzling situation, without many opportunities for alliances. Still, she may be able to persevere and make something of herself. I've been surprised before. The above biography is as written by BetaKnight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: BetaKnight Kills: None Killed By: Kimberly Nguyen Collected Weapons: Rubix Cube (assigned weapon), tree branch (fashioned into a spear), rock Allies: Felicia Carmichael, Melissa Li, Samaya Boen-Hilstrand Enemies: '''Jacquard Broughten, Kimberly Nguyen '''Mid-game Evaluation: Aislyn began her game in the Swamp, where she walked around barefoot and with mud covering her exposed skin. She was singing to herself, which caught the attention of Melissa Li and Jacquard Broughten. She approached Melissa, but Jackie tried to attack her. Aislyn chucked her shoes at Jackie, hitting her in the face. Jackie yelled back, then punched Aislyn in the face before leaving with her shoes. Felicia Carmichael and Samaya Boen-Hilstrand then appeared to check on the situation. Aislyn decided to get out of the swamp area and moved out, with Melissa, Felicia, and Samaya following. The four girls then arrived at the Mountain and began to climb it. Felicia began to sleep while Aislyn grabbed a tree branch for a weapon and took a first watch. While Aislyn was distracted, Samaya was bit by a venomous snake and died soon after. When Aislyn woke the girls up, they realized that Samaya had died. Aislyn began to go through Samaya's bag for extra supplies. Using some of Samaya's clothing, Aislyn made herself some new shoes. Having gone through Samaya's things, the three girls decided to move out. The girls then arrived at the Infirmary, where they found Samya "Sammy" Franklin. The three were invited in and began to rest when Johnathan McDowell approached them. The group was a little suspicious of Johnny, but soon realized how harmless he was. The group then realized the corpses of Jaclyn Krusche and Charlotte Cave were in another room and began to debate burying them. After some comments by Johnny, Aislyn decided she had enough and was going to leave. The group tried to keep her around, but Aislyn exploded at them and stormed off. Aislyn soon found herself at the Greens, where she found the bodies of Rekka Saionji and Carol Burke. While searching through Rekka's things, she heard the sound of a gunshot, fired by Brendan Wallace. Aislyn decided to defend herself with her rock. However, she then realized that Saul Fetteralf was near Brendan. Worried by the number of students, she decided to flee the area. Aislyn then arrived at the Docks where she saw Kimberly Nguyen arguing with Steven Hunt. They were soon joined by William Hearst. Aislyn and Kimberly became somewhat annoyed with Steven, and managed to convince him to give them his weapons, giving Aislyn a cricket bat. The four talked, and eventually Will searched the bait shop, seeking supplies for fishing. However, immediately upon his return, Kimberly used the knife she was given to hold Steven hostage, demanding William's gun, which he refused to surrender. In an effort to win support from the others, Kimberly (falsely) claimed that she was working with Liz Polanski. This infuriated Aislyn, who believed that Polanski's activities were a danger to all the other students on the island. Capitalizing on Kimberly's distraction. Aislyn decided to attack her, hoping to disarm and incapacitate her. Unfortunately, her improvised shoes got caught on the dock, causing her to stumble and rendering her attack ineffective while alerting Kimberly to her plan. The short scuffle allowed Kimberly to stab Aislyn in the stomach, hitting an artery. Aislyn yelled at Steven and William to stop Kimberly and Liz before falling into the ocean, succumbing to her wound. Post-Game Evaluation: 'Girl 061 was wise to try and focus on her own survival, but her foolish move against G059 cost her her life. It's almost funny that she died when she did, considering how convinced she was that a rescue was coming. '''Memorable Quotes: '“BITCH STOLE MY SHOES!" ''- Aislyn's reaction to Jacquard Broughten's act of theft.'' Other/Trivia Threads This is a list of threads that contain Aislyn, in chronological order: '''Pre-game: *Autodidact *Cooling down *No Talent for Certainty *Splashdown! *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Random Spawns are a Bitch *The Hills Are Alive *Can't I Just Die A Disney Death? *Birdland *In Theory, This Should Be Easy Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aislyn McCreery. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Aislyn was totally great. I'm also massively biased, because working with Tre on our scene at the docks was one of my favorite parts of V4, and was the impetus behind basically the rest of one of my character's stories. Even putting that aside, though, I think Aislyn holds up very well. She's a pragmatist through adn through, making the tough calls to keep herself and her friends safe. Unfortunately, they don't always see things that way. One of Aislyn's defining moments comes when she tells her friends that dealing with bodies is a waste of time. This shocks and horrified her allies, which in turn frustrates Aislyn because while they're busy trying to keep their feelings okay, she's busy keeping them alive. Aislyn does a great job of showing how a character can have a military mindset without coming off as cheesy or unrealistic, and even with all her death did for me personally I feel it's a shame she didn't last longer, because she was just that awesome. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students